Failure
by Zskax
Summary: Inquisitor!Leia AU Leia is sent to Alderaan to deal with two pesky Rebel sympathisers: her adoptive parents. In an AU where Leia is kidnapped off planet and sent down a road that leads her to Darth Vader from a young age she is trained as his apprentice and learns the ways of the Force.


Breha cannot forgive herself for the injustice her daughter has faced. She laces her fingers through her husband's and holds back tears. Her expression is emotionless, clean, and a cavern of stress-wrinkles earned over the years of worrying.

Bail's eyes scan the girl in front of them and he bites his tongue in fear. This is his daughter, but it is not her. He wants to hold her and tell her it'll be all right, that she is safe now. But they share no common enemy. Her uniform tells him where her allegiance lies and it pains him, his hands shake, but Breha holds him still. She is his lifeline and he cannot even look at the bright yellow eyes of a girl he used to call Leia Organa with pride and love. Now there is only revulsion aimed at himself and disappointment from her dead mother. He may not be force-sensitive, but he knows when a mother's scorn is directed at him.

Inquisitors are Jedi killers, child murderers, and loyal blood hounds of the Empire – and his daughter is a part of that faction.

Her crimson lightsaber shines like a beacon in darkness, urging her to embrace it after she's finished using it. Each time Leia turns on the blade there is always a rise in her death count before she turns it off. The darkness envelops her and she greets it like a warm embrace. Her eyes worsen and there is no sign of Padme's beautiful brown eyes – only the horrendous yellow of her sith father.

They send backup with her only because she is young and considered green, but there is nothing merciful in her swift movements. Leia fights to kill and succeeds like she has succeeded in all of her political lessons as a young girl training for the title of ambassador. Yet she holds the title of Inquisitor and is proud.

''Who trained you?'' Breha is bold enough to ask as their daughter leads them to the shuttle, both of them handcuffed, but holding hands with a single thought reverberating inside their minds: if I let go I will fall apart. Bail's eyes have a haze over them and he cannot see straight, the nausea inside his stomach rises, and he wants to fall to his knees and throw up all of his regrets and failings.

''Lord Vader.'' There is fondness in her voice and it kills them.

Bail collapses and his sobs echo throughout the palace. Breha's grip on his hand tightens as she tries to pull a broken man back to his feet.

Leia raises her hand and so Bail rises to his feet once more, like a marionette a child plays with. This is the Force, both Bail and Breha think anxiously; this is what our daughter's fate has always been.

Except it's all wrong. Everything is warped and turned upside down – no, Bail screams , this cannot be true – this is my daughter they have tainted – she is mine ! She is ours, Breha – please...

Leia smiles her politician's smile and says, words chilling him to his very core. ''I know everything, Bail Organa. The Empire has taken me in and liberated me from your lies.'' She turns her attention to Breha and whispers, ''How dare you do what you have done? Do you know nothing of honesty, politician?''

It is a slap in the face to them both because they know she has denounced them both now. They lean into each other for comfort and pale when Leia activates her lightsaber – it is the smallest one they've seen, but to a fourteen year old it is a deadly weapon built especially for her by her. ''Your punishment will not be swift. Move.''

Four years have created a monster out of their daughter.

''Leia, please...'' Breha tries and jumps back when Leia swings her lightsaber as a threat, hovering it right above her neck.

''Silence, rebel scum.'' There is a certain amount of hesitation behind her words – because the lightsaber disappears and everyone is still alive.

Breha weeps in relief and Leia snorts. ''My father wants to do the honours himself.''

Breha's tears stop hot in their tracks after that. She will not give Vader the satisfaction. Bail and she climb aboard the shuttle and prepare for their death. Their biggest failure haunting them , sitting across from them in a slick, black uniform, yellow eyes peering inside their very souls and reading them like an open book, fingers scarping the cover in anger and constricted hatred.

Leia will not be consumed by hatred. Her eyes do not turn brown until the moment when she knows her adoptive parents are dead and she cries into her father's arms, begging for Palpatine's quick death, wanting nothing more than to end it all.


End file.
